


Almost Gone

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [43]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Jack, Human Jack, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, Werewolf Roland, scars kink, top Roland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Roland loses control of his werewolf shift.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Roland (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Almost Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastiibruja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastiibruja/gifts).



When Roland was in his human form, he was gentle, serious, and warm. Kissing Jack with confidence and taking the lead with Jack, never against him. 

However, on the nights of the full moon, Roland would change. Not just physically, but he became aggressive and possessive. He would drag Jack to their cabin and would not let him leave until the werewolf shift ended. This time, had been a little different, though. Jack had been working, lost in the paperwork and had forgotten how close they were to the full moon. His hair prickled all over and he froze, looking up from his work.

Roland stood in the doorway, large wereform hunched, teeth bared, yellow eyes staring. His body moved as he breathed, watching Jack intently.

“Alright, Roland,” he said carefully, setting down his reading glasses. “I’m getting up from my desk… We can go to the bedroom…”

His mate growled, crouching as Jack moved around the desk slowly. He braced for impact, knowing he was about to be pounced on. Roland leapt at him. Sharp claws tore at his clothes, cutting through his skin. Jack had grown used to it by now, finding it mildly pleasurable now.

What he hadn’t been so prepared for was for Roland to very roughly flip his body around. A hand gripped his hip, digging those long claws in to keep him anchored. Roland thrust forward, rubbing against Jack until he felt the hot cock press into his asshole. He grunted, pressing against Roland’s waist so the dick filled him completely. Teeth bit around his waist, a large hand pinned his shoulder to the ground.

Roland fucked him, holding Jack’s body anyway he pleased, tearing at his skin like it was dirt. Jack had long since numb to it, only feeling the size and heat of his werewolf mate, but this time was different. It was harsher, almost more rabid. The only thing that told him Roland was in there at all was how controlled it was that there were no broken bones.

His face ground into the carpet, his body used to the werewolf’s whims and they were rough and bloody. He felt his blood pool underneath him. It was going to be a hard few days.

* * *

As with the other human mates, Jack needed to rest, body covered in bandages after the full moon. Their doctor had checked him over, dressing the gashes, but he was concerned with how deep most of them were.

Jack agreed something was off. It was the harshest full moon yet. He sighed and struggled to get a drink of water, breathing through the pain. He took even breaths as he hobbled to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He played the last week in his mind, wondering if he’d done something that had triggered his mate.

Large arms wrapped around him carefully. “You should be resting.” Roland kissed his shoulders. He began to drag Jack back to their bedroom. “You’re going to tear the stitches open again.”

Jack grunted, but he was too weak to fight the gentle nudges. “There a reason you were rougher this time around? You know I love it, but…”

The man looked guilty. “The moon snuck up on me, I wasn’t in the right headspace.”

Jack stared at him. He wasn’t lying, but he was not telling him everything. He sighed. “Fine.”

Roland led Jack back to bed, fixing him so he lay on Roland’s chest. He kissed Jack’s temple and stared at the ceiling. Jack wanted to argue, but his body was too tired, so he just let Roland hold him. It was a foreign concept they’d had to work at.

Roland sighed, his hair tangling in Jack’s hair. “It’s that time of year again… When your nightmares come back. You had a bad one before the full moon and it… I guess it didn’t sit well with me.”

Jack’s gut twisted hard and his arm around Roland’s torso tightened.

Weeks later, the gashes were almost healed. Roland had been gentler since that night and now the werewolf looked over Jack as he dressed. His fingers traced next to the newest scars that stretched down the length of Jack’s back. 

He smiled, pride swelling inside him. “These are hot.” He kissed over Jack’s back. “The smell from that horrid bitch is almost gone.” He inhaled deeply. “It almost only smells like me.”

Jack found himself smiling despite the topic of conversation.

“You _really_ have to go to that meeting?”

Jack grunted. “I gotta show up to at least one.”

Roland pulled Jack taught against him, hands snaking around his thighs. “You can show up to the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
